An Angel's Cry
by Rainbow Pegasus
Summary: Twelve warriors from another galaxy seeks the help from the Ronin Warriors against the mighty demon Damien who has teamed up with Tulpa to cause mass destruction.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ronin Warriors, Tulpa and his bad men nor Mia and Yulee! Better yet I was not the person who created the series 'Ronin Warriors' or 'Samurai Troopers' (I am a huge fan though!) However, I am the owner of Damien and his forces and the 12 warriors from space._

_Also, if any of my own characters have the same name/attitude of anyone else's characters here on ff.net, I want to tell you that it was a coincidence!  I meant no harm and I was definitely not trying to thief your character!  _

_Please enjoy my fic and reviews are gladly welcome!  But keep your snotty remarks to yourself, if you can't say anything nice – then why say it at all?**   
   
  
_

AN ANGEL'S CRY

  
  


Chapter One  
The Vision of Allies and things to come.

Sage opened his eyes slowly. Did he leave the window open? A cool draft was coming in and he was bare back with the sheets tangled around his legs. "Great!" He thought sarcastically to himself as he got out of bed. Scratching his head and pulling up his long pajama pants, Sage groggily walked over to the opened window.  
  
It was a beautiful night as moonlight softly glowed around the area and gently streamed into the room. "And to know I have sparing practice in the morning." He said sourly. Then he noticed it, a moonlight moving on the ground. His trained eyes followed it in circles, then slowly as it stopped and came toward the apartment. Sage thought to himself for a moment before concluding that someone must be playing with a piece of glass. However, why in the middle of the night?  
  
He looked up, searching for the culprit. Instead, there on a far off building, Sage saw a lone warrior. Although partially hidden in the shadows of the night, he caught glimpses of him that was in the light of the moon. Sage inspected his query. His hand was on a long Datchi - maybe even longer than his Datchi. As soon as the warrior realized he had Sage's attention, he replaced his sword to its sheath that was located behind his back. Sage still was not too sure.  
  
Yet, Sage was mesmerized. The warrior was sleek like a cat. "Who are you?" Sage whispered into the wind. As if the warrior could hear him, he beckoned him to come with a motion of a hand. The force was so strong that Sage could not deny the pull of the challenge in the gesture. He turned around swiftly, striding to the center of the room, grabbing his shirt from the floor and the armor of halo gem from his nightstand before coming back to the window.  
  
However, the mysterious warrior was gone...lost in the dark as the clouds covered the moon. Still Sage did not care. Already transformed into the under-suit for the armor of halo, Sage leapt outside the window and began to run down the street. He bounded onto a nearby building roof. As quickly as possible he made his way to the site that the lone warrior had once stood. Sage felt out his surroundings, "No dark vibes," he thought to himself, "No positive ones either..."  
  
Just then, Sage heard the faint sound of boots slowly coming up the street behind him. An empty street he now noticed, not a sound could be heard. Sage slowly turned around, as the sound of boots grew louder and louder. He walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked over. There he was the lone warrior who had stopped to a halt and looked up.  
  
The clouds rolled back like curtains and the moon shone with vengeance. Sage now beholds his opponent, he wore a long coat, long boots, long pants but nothing was in black, it was all in gray! Most importantly, Sage could not see his face. The warrior wore a long hood.  
  
"Humph" Sage grunted, "I'm losing patience with you." He shouted down to the warrior.  
  
"Then you will lose the battle." Like a whisper on the wind carried the words to Sage's ears. "You are not ready."  
  
Sage jumped down off the building and faced the warrior. About 6 yards away from each other, Sage tried his best to see the warrior's face. "What am I not ready for?" Sage shouted, "Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"I know." The words flowed in the air like a thick mist. "Sage of Halo, Warrior of light, one of the 5 Ronins and once savior from Tulpa," he paused, and then his final words echoed. "You are not ready."  
  
Sage did not understand. Who was this warrior? Why was he listening to this crap? Most importantly, why was he in a dead street alone facing a new opponent? Right now he felt like a jackass but he will be damn if he let his opponent knew that!  
  
"You're talking garbage. Who are you and why are you here?" Sage said.  
  
"Keep Watch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will see, when the time is right you'll know everything. But now, neither one of us are ready..."  
  
"I don't trust you!"  
  
"And vice versa. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
The warrior nods behind Sage. Sage glanced behind him in time to see the beautiful moon turn blood red. The warrior's words came to haunt him...  
  
"Keep Watch..."  
  
  
  
"Sage!" Ryo shake him more vigorously now. "Sage! Wake up, its a dream!" At the sound of Ryo's voice penetrating his mind, Sage bolted up in bed. "What? Where am I?"  
  
"It's a dream." Ryo looked him over again. Sage looked horrible, not from fright or fear but from shock and strain. Ryo had never seen him in such a state of mind. He had run into Sage's room after hearing the violent thrashing he was doing. Now after a second look at Sage, Ryo's worry doubled.  
  
Sage began to breathe more slowly now, taking in bigger gulps of air. He can feel the cold sweat run down his broad chest and back. He paused to recollect his mind. His head ached and the sudden chill of reality shook his entire body. At that same time Rowan, Kento and Cye rushed in.  
  
"What's going on?" Cye asked, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No." Sage said calmly.  
  
"Then what's going on?" Rowan asked Sage.  
  
Sage said nothing; he did not even look up at them. Instead he slowly got up out of bed and looked around, making his way to the center of the room. This puzzled Kento, Rowan and Cye; they looked at Ryo who only shrugged. Everyone altogether turned and looked at Sage who was still surveying his room.  
  
"But it seemed so real." Sage said after moment.  
  
"Your dream?" Ryo inquired.  
  
"Yeah." Sage answered. He pointed to his shirt on the floor, then to the Armor of Halo on the table stand. He looked up then, "and the window is open too."  
  
They all look towards the window where White Blaze sits staring out the window towards the moon as the curtains gently blow in the light breeze.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a different dimension, Tulpa sits on his throne. One year was like a day to his immortal soul, and as each day passed his bitterness grew. He had tired endless assaults on the earth but nothing prevailed.  
  
"That blasted Jewel of Life!" He thought to himself, "Even though the Ancient One dies, his slime does not." He balls his fist to contain his anger; instead, his body trembles in fury. If only he could breach the protective covering the Jewel of Life cast over the Earth's universe, resurrect his armor and destroy those annoying Ronins...  
  
Tulpa had to exhale, just to think of them caused so much fury in his soul that his palace shook with the intensity. He was the greatest evil sorcerer - fear shook the hearts of many at the sight of him- but not those fools, they were too stupid to see his greatness and with their ignorance came the courage to face him. In addition, the power of the Ancient One, the Jewel of Life and the White Armor combine was enough to defeat him.  
  
The last battle he fought on Earth against the Ronin Warriors was etched into his mind like a scar that would not heal. He had been tricked that little brat called Ryo of the wildfire tricked him and he was defeated. But it wasn't only the wildfire; there was also Kento of Hard Rock, Cye of the Torrent, Rowan of Strata and Sage of the Halo.  
  
"Yuck!" Tulpa stood up straight, it was shameful but he would learn from his mistakes and enslave the Earth after he made sure those little brats met a bitter and miserable death. First, he had to get past the covering...  
  
Tulpa walked down his grand hallway and down his magnificent staircase. Dark dynasty soldiers line the wall; they came alive at the presence of their Emperor. Suddenly Tulpa came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the staircase, something was different and he felt it. A new presence would dare face him in his time of fury - He smiled evilly, "This should be divine." He thought. Then aloud like a thunderclap, Tulpa's deep voice boomed, "Come fort and show yourself or face my never ending wrath!"  
  
There was total silence. Then a mighty gust swept the room and darkness flowed in from the shadows, windows and cracks. It crawled and swarmed towards Tulpa. Tulpa could feel its rare and overwhelming evil power and to him it was magnificent.  
  
The darkness swirls around his feet, and then it backs away to form what appears to be a man. His flowing white hair touches his hips and his lean body radiates with darkness. His eyes glow a wicked yellow next to his darkly tanned skin. He looks Tulpa up and down a few times then begins to laugh. His voice was deep, smooth and easy - betraying his dark aura. Tulpa eyes glow crimson red in challenge to his opponent, he now knew that this being was far from any mortal man.  
  
"Tulpa, right?" he asked.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should not grind you into dust?" Tulpa responded.  
  
"1. Because you can't and 2. I'm the key to the destruction of the Ronin Warriors."  
  
"Who are you and what's the catch?"  
  
"I am darkness and the only thing you have to do is help me kill 12 disgusting warriors."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they can resurrect a power that can destroy us both."  
  
Tulpa thought for a moment. He controlled the situation, for if this being were so strong then he would not need his assistance. Nevertheless, the being did and Tulpa was going to find out why. It was his turn to laugh.  
  
"Explain, quickly" Tulpa said.  
  
"I am from a distant galaxy about 12 million light years away from this one." He began, "I have enslaved a planet through my power, which is known as 'Dark Energy' But 12 warriors oppose me."  
  
"Why can't you just kill them?"  
  
"Why can't you just kill the Ronins?"  
  
Tulpa thought for a second, "Continue."  
  
"The guardian of the planet, 'The Angel' is no more. Long ago her body perished and her soul roams the planet, migrating from woman to woman." He paused, "I want that soul."  
  
"Then go back to your planet and get it!"  
  
"Listen! Even if I find the woman the soul is in, there is no way I can get it. The soul represents all purity, light and holy power - It can destroy us both because we are darkness. The warriors know that."  
  
"So what are they doing about this?"  
  
"They're looking for an ancient book that was banished into space after the Angel's body perished. It is believed that it landed on planet Earth. I must get it before they do." He steps closer to Tulpa, "See, the pages in this book each controls a major element of the universe. It also can summon the Angel or..." He smiles wickedly, "Destroy her."  
  
"Exactly how powerful is this Angel?"  
  
"She can wipe out your entire army with a single tear drop!"  
  
"So, you need my assistance on Earth to find this book?"  
  
"Actually no. I need your army of tin cans."  
  
Tulpa sneered. "You come here acting high and mighty, requesting the use of my army? Who do you think you are?" He roared.  
  
He gave Tulpa a half smile. "Believe me Tulpa; you wouldn't want me as an enemy!" With that he turned around, "Did you not hear me? I rule the 'Dark Energy', which is everywhere and is constantly growing in space." He holds out his hand and Tulpa looks at the swirling black mist. "Behold a tiny demonstration of my power." He blows the black mist onto one of Tulpa's soldiers. The mist overwhelms him and the soldier drops to his knees. In a matter of a few seconds, the solider arose slowly to his feet with golden eyes. Its power had increase by over a hundred fold. In the center of its head was a mark of a star.  
  
"See Tulpa," He said, "This soldier is three times as strong as your warlords put together."  
  
"I can do the same..."  
  
"No Tulpa you can't." He faces Tulpa again. "Your power is crippled by the human spirit. That's why your warlords turned against you, but my power has no weakness."  
  
"Then why are your here?" Tulpa demanded as his patience began to run thin.  
  
"I'm here to bargain with you." He smirked, "Are you willing to make a deal with the prince of Darkness?"  
  
Tulpa eyed him suspiciously. This being knew the Ronins, even had the audacity to turn his back to Tulpa. "Out with it and state your catch!"  
  
"I will give you some of the dark energy's power to do with as you please, but I want you to kill those warriors who have traveled to Earth. The power I will give you is more than enough to slaughter your menacing Ronins while figuring out a plan to crush those imbeciles who oppose me."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes, since the book is on earth and your so called powerful dynasty can be wiped out because of it, I have no intentions of saving your hide in the process of saving my darkness." Tulpa's eyes glow with fury as the being continues, "You'll have to work for your salvation!"  
  
"You fool!" Tulpa send a ball of energy at the being.  
  
With a single finger, it was blocked and absorbed into the being's body. "Uh-Uh Tulpa, that's no way to treat a guest!" His smile was cruel, his teeth a bright white and his eyes were those of evil.  
  
Tulpa never knew or saw what hit him. He was thrown into a wall that immediately crumbled on impact.  
  
"I told you Tulpa, you don't want me as an enemy. But you've proven to be a worthy ally."  
  
Soldiers ready their swords and spears against the being but with a wave of Tulpa's hand, they fell back. Tulpa arose to his feet. "The dark energy's power is truly powerful; it must take discipline to control it." Tulpa said, "Only one being was capable of doing that and he is Damien."  
  
The being eyes glows. "That is what I am called." He stares at Tulpa. "Then you should know that this isn't a trick or a 'pleasant-hello' call."  
  
Tulpa takes his time and contemplates the entire situation. He knew the legends that surrounded Damien, and they stretched throughout the galaxies. He is known as the greatest source for evil that ever existed; no one betrayed his commands because no one ever lived long enough to tell about it. However, Damien is rarely seen and rarely wants for anything; this must be a great treat to all evil if he was here.  
  
"Alright." Tulpa said at last. "Let's talk."


	2. Mysterious signs

Chapter Two 

Mysterious Signs  
  


"Keep watch, huh?" Kento said at the breakfast table, "Sounds like a warning."  
  
"It was!" Sage said more to himself than to the others.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning. It was mornings like this when the Ronin Warriors prefer to mellow out together.  
  
"What are we not ready for and what should we keep watch for?" Kento again voicing the thoughts that runs through his mind. "All this thinking got me hungry!"  
  
"Maybe it was just that, a dream." Cye commented ignoring Kento's last statement. He had stopped Kento earlier from eating the entire kitchen!  
  
"It was anything but a dream." Sage said slamming his fist on the table. "It was real!"  
  
"White blaze brought me to you last night." Ryo finally said. "I must have been really sleepy, because when I awoke I could swear I was deaf."  
  
"Deaf?" Rowan asked, "It's the middle of the night, of course everything is going to be totally quiet."  
  
"No, Rowan." Ryo said more determinedly, "It was not just quiet." Ryo paused, as soon as he got everyone's undivided attention. "The silence was deafening. It was anything but normal."  
  
"That's how quiet the street was in my dream! The wind didn't even make a sound." Sage said, "But his words were like a gentle breeze with needles."  
  
"You're poetic." Kento said with a grin, but no one smiled. "Hey, come on guys, what ever happens we're ready for it."  
  
"Of course we are!" Cye says as he gives Kento a high five.  
  
Sage on the other hand gets up and walks to the kitchen window. "I hope so." He says, "But where did the skylights come from?"  
  
Everyone looks out the window to find that the sky was illuminated with various colors playing across the sky like tropical waves on the Caribbean Sea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nia had just got up out of bed. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back in a disarray of strands. She wore her favorite pink pajamas and fluffy slippers to match. With a big yawn and a nice stretch, she headed down stairs for her usually cup of coffee.  
  
She came out the kitchen a few moments later with her hot coffee in hand and as she began to sip her drink, Nia smelled a peculiar scent.  
  
"Is that Night Jasmine? But there are only Cherry Blossoms that bloom in this area and season."  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Nia walked into the library. It was a big room that kept all of her grandfather's work, books and artifacts. She was extremely proud of it, since the library contained knowledge that can't be found anywhere else.  
  
She sat in her favorite chair that was located in front of her computer. "Achoo." Nia sneezed and behold, dust in multicolor flowed throughout the room.  
  
"Oh my god!" Nia proclaimed. She jumped out her chair and walked throughout the room mesmerized. In front of her everywhere was now visible dust. It was all over her furniture, floor, books, and tables. Even the roof!  
  
Just then Nia turned around and looked out the window. 'Crack' was the sound of Nia's coffee cup as it hit the ground and shattered in pieces around her.  
  
"What in the world."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That was Nia on the phone." Cye said as he ran outside where everyone was watching the skylights.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked as he turned and faced Cye.  
  
"She's gone crazy!" Cye said as he headed for the car. "Seems that her house is covered with colorful dust, and then she said something about 'smelling jasmine and a stolen book!"  
  
Everyone headed for the car. "I guess we have clue number one." Rowan said to himself. "I just know this is all connected."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's going crazy, especially criminals!" Kento said as the car pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"What are you talking about Kento?" Sage asked as he turned the car on the main road.  
  
"I'm saying it's the perfect time for crime, you know, since everyone's in a panic! It was all over the news that there was a highly organize heist. All the museums were broken into!"  
  
"What was stolen?"  
  
"That's just it! Nothing was taken or even touched! Can say the same for the buildings though."  
  
"Oh really?" Rowan said with sudden interest.  
  
"Yeah!" Kento continued, "The thieves broke in last night to all the museums in Japan and took absolutely nothing! And to make it even more suspicious, the alarms never went off nor tampered with.  They don't even have a witness or video tape!"  
  
"That sounds like magic." Cye said.  
  
"Exactly!" Kento exploded. "Something is up."  
  
"I've been saying that all damn morning!" Sage said grumpily, "I've even got that feeling."  
  
"Yup, he's on to something alright." Ryo said. "But something still bothers me."  
  
"What?" Sage said.  
  
"Kento, how did you know this?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Bloody news!" Kento said angrily. "They cut right in on my early Saturday morning cartoons!"  
  
Ryo gave a hearty laugh. "Question answered!"  
  
Rowan smiled. "After Nia we should hit the town and check out those museums, everyone agree?"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
  
It was a little while later before they pulled up in front of Nia's house. Nia was inside backed into a corner. When she heard the car pulling up the driveway, she dashed for the door. After discovering the dust, she never went pass the phone after she hung up from Cye. Instead she silently waited for the Ronins, hoping a dynasty soldier would not surprise her as the dust settled.  
  
Nia never waited for the knock on the door. She pulled it wide open and glared at the five unsuspected and surprise Ronins. "What took you all so long?" She said angrily.  
  
"We got here as fast as we could, Nia!" Ryo said apologizing, "So, are you going to let us in?"  
  
With a roll of her eyes and a shrug of her shoulders, Nia stepped aside and let the Ronins in. Each one of course gave her a dashing smile and a warm greeting.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?" Rowan asked.  
  
"What's the problem?" Nia asked hysterically, "I'll show you the problem!" She grabbed her Japanese fan off the table stand, swiftly opened it and began to fan around the area. In an instant, the colorful dust began to swirl in the air. Nia continued fanning until she reached the library. Slowly, the Ronins began to follow her, each one fascinated by the dust.  
  
In the library, Nia blew on the bookshelf and even more dust appeared.  
  
"Okay," Kento said after turning around several times, "We see the problem."  
  
"Where did all this dust come from?" Cye asked, "And is that Night Jasmine I smell?"  
  
"There isn't any Night Jasmine in this area." Ryo said. He turned to Nia, "You've only got Cherry Blossoms, right?"  
  
"Yes." Nia said. "As you can tell this thing is freaking me out!"  
  
"It should." Sage interrupted, "This is normal dust. See" He holds out his hand, "It sparkles on my skin, yet it's not glitter."  
  
"And the smell is coming from it too." Rowan said. "This isn't some kiddy prank."  
  
"It's magical alright." Kento said. "Watch how it swirls around the room with no wind and most of all if Rowan doesn't know what it is, it is magical."  
  
"And creepy." Cye said as he walked over to the bookshelf. "You also said a book was missing Nia?"  
  
"Yes, a really rare book." Nia said, "There are no copies of this book because my grandfather found it on an expedition in the Middle East."  
  
"Was it real important?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I guess it is now." Nia said.  
  
"Why's that Nia? Stop talking in riddles!" Sage said.  
  
"I'm not!" Nia said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "The book is written in some kind of ancient script. None I've ever seen nor heard of. It has no author and neither my grandfather nor I could decode it."  
  
"Not even a name?" Rowan asked.  
  
"It didn't have one. It was just a long book with about 100 pages. It was a dirt covered smelly book to put it simply. I was working on a program to decode it when I notice it was missing this morning. I swear to you it was here last night!"  
  
"Another mystery." Sage said.  
  
"I heard about the museum break-ins." Nia said, "You think this incident is related to that?"  
  
"I've got the feeling that it is." Ryo said, "Too much is happening for all of this to be coincidence."  
  
"We've got colorful dust," Cye said, "a stolen book, skylights."  
  
"Museums - Artifacts!" Rowan said snapping his fingers, "Of course! Someone's looking for an artifact. It makes sense."  
  
"But how do we know if he hasn't gotten it yet?" Sage said, "He just could've been after the book."  
  
"Hmm." Ryo began to walk around the room. "Let's put first things first. We have to get more information - find out if this guy is on our side or not and most importantly get the book back. Let's head into town and check out the museums"  
  
"I'm coming too!" Nia said. "Just give me a second to change and we can take my jeep also." She turned and start heading up the stairs. "Wait!" Nia faces them again. "I'm going to need my equipment, the computer and everything if we are going up against some kind of magical force."  
  
"We get it Nia!" Ryo said, "We'll pack them while you get ready." With a nod, Nia was gone and everyone else turns and stares at Ryo.  
  
"You meant to say that you got it!" Cye said, "She's carrying a lab!"  
  
"Besides that it could be dangerous! We don't even know what we'll find out there." Rowan said.  
  
"Come on guys." Ryo said, "You never know what she can find out there. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"This scent isn't Night Jasmine - but it's exactly the same scent that was in my dream." Sage said.  
  
"Whoa! Are you serious man?" Kento asked.  
  
"I'm positive. It's that sweet calming scent." Sage's memory flash to the shadowed warrior. "Could this be what we were to keep watch for?"  
  
"We're going to find out." Ryo said determinedly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Deep in the city of Tokyo, the dark lords look on - observing the ongoing confusion of the citizens.  
  
"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Dais asked the reincarnated Anubis.  
  
Anubis shrugged. He was baffled when he first felt Damien's awful dark power. It was so mysterious and different from Tulpa's. The Dark Energy that radiated from his body was nothing short of magnificent. It held no evil, unlike Tulpa's energy, yet it held no trace of goodness. How can such a power be harness and controlled without being overwhelming?  
  
"He shouldn't be trusted!" Kale blurted out. "How dare he come here ordering us about?"  
  
"I rather like him." Sekhmet said plainly. "He's powerful and he knows what he wants and how to get it. I think we'll enjoy working for him."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Kale said. "He might kill us all after he's done ordering us about!"  
  
"On the contrary." said Damien as he walked up behind them. Kale started but said nothing. "I have no intentions of killing you." He smiled wickedly. "When you're as powerful as a God, killing isn't interesting." His golden eyes sparked at Anubis. "What do you think of me, Anubis?"  
  
Anubis stared at him. Damien admired his strength and courage. "You puzzle me my lord. I haven't come to a conclusion yet. But I have decided that you are a man of your word and fairness. That's unusual."  
  
Damien walked amongst them to look over the edge of the building. Kale, Sekhmet and Dais moved away, but Anubis stayed put. "You're right Anubis. I am unusual even to myself. The surprises haven't even start, remember that." With that he turned and faced the others. The dark cloak that covered his body began to sway in the breeze. "Six of the twelve warriors are here on Earth. I suggest you seek them out and kill them, if you can, before their partners arrive which won't be long."  
  
Dais thought to himself, _why don't he just kill them himself if he's so powerful? He's no better than Tulpa!  
_  
Damien heard his thoughts loud and clear. "Dais, I must remember that some of you creatures are very simple. You must prove your own worth!" Dais was stunned. "Tulpa has made you all weak, you can become stronger. When your ready to embrace true power let me know." With that Damien was gone, leaving the Dark lords in astonishment.


	3. Gazing at Stars

Chapter Three

Gazing at Stars  
  


Many light years away on an enchanted planet, a young man looks out a window of a grand crystal palace known as the Omega Palace. He looks at a tiny star. His raven black hair was long with white tips. His skin was star kissed tanned that complimented his tall lean frame. But his beautiful gray eyes betrayed his calm composure. Fire sparked in their depths as his mind twirled in agony. He hated this, this constant worry - he would rather be fighting Damien but not this.  
  
He heard a knock on the door of the all white interior room. "Come in, Roc." His voice was deep yet calm and smooth.  
  
The door open and a man with identical body built walked in. His hair was also pitch black but without white tips at the end. His eyes was blacker than night. His attire was jet black also. "Diamond, we're all ready to go when you're ready."  
  
"Give me a minute Roc. Let my blood cool some more - for I will surely strangle that girl when I see her."  
  
Roc chuckled. Diamond was his best friend, the only person he trusted most. They both knew each others deepest secrets from childhood. He also knew how Diamond's partner made him lose control of his anger and Diamond always had control of his temper. But he had to admit, she did went too far this time.  
  
Roc walked beside Diamond. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"That tiny star is the solar system they're in. What in the world could she be thinking, Roc?" Diamond said so low that Roc almost didn't hear him. He had reached a new level of his fury.  
  
"It's not totally her fault now Diamond." Roc heard Diamond scold. "She wouldn't have done it if the others, especially Alexandrite, didn't help her out. The fault is easily shared."  
  
Diamond laughter rumbled in his throat. "Don't try to bring Alex in this Roc. Your partner is as innocent as the day she was born. It's Amethyst doing all the way." He looked at Roc then. "She stole my blasted sword! She didn't want us to follow."  
  
"Speaking of 'following' . . . "Roc said trying to change the subject. "The others are getting curious about your knowledge of the Omega Palace and the use of its mystical powers. When are you going to tell them?"  
  
"Now is not the time." Diamond turned and started heading for the door. Roc followed him. "Right now, we need to get to earth and quickly."  
  
The conversation ended there as they exited the room and walked into the hallway. Not far down they entered a huge room. The ceiling was glass and the sun shined brightly in. The center of the room was a beautiful garden with a surrounding stream. The floor was tiled with a hard crystal with all the trimmings in gold. It was the royal parlor.  
  
It took them fifteen minutes to reach the center of the room. There they met their friends. The twins stood first. The only way to tell them apart was that one wore glasses; obviously the smarter of the two but they both had the same celestial blue eyes.  
  
"Just don't kill her, Diamond." The one with glasses said.  
  
"I'm not going too, Sardonyx. But I'm going to give her a cut ass and anyone of you that want some can try and stop me!" Diamond said coolly.  
  
"Cool down, bro." The other twin said. "Emerald is going to get her share too. No one's going to stop you." His voice was more jovial than his younger twin who was more serious.  
  
"While your at it Onyx, you might as well give your little sister Topaz a stern talking too" A younger man stood then and approaches them. His light green hair sparkled in the sun light and his dark red eyes were shadowed with worry, "because what I have to tell her isn't sweet."  
  
"Alright Ruby." Said another as he came from behind Ruby and put his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I believe they had good intentions before leaving here. Jasper wouldn't have left me if she felt what she had to do was for all our benefit."  
  
That statement almost sent Diamond over the top. "Are you trying to say Garnet that we as males couldn't have taken care of this? I don't care how clever they think they are - Damien could slaughter them! Then how beneficial that is? That's plain stupidity!"  
  
"I know Diamond." Garnet said, "But your reaction to this situation is utterly ridiculous! Can't you calm down and think straight!"  
  
"Think straight?" Diamond asked sarcastically. "I don't think you know what those little brats got their asses into. Fine, let me explain!" He takes a breath and plunges in, "They're on a strange planet which they know nothing of, it has a history of another demon - Tulpa, who will surely join up with Damien and if they find them - I promise you they're as good as dead. Mostly, if they find the Book of Ever what will they do then? They're sitting ducks! And you say I'm acting ridiculous? To make matters worst, which has got me so angry, is that Amethyst took my sword. She can cause an upset with the Star Guardians and end up killing them, killing herself, and destroying the galaxy! You let them get away with too much, but not this time -"  
  
"All I'm saying is to have faith in her." Garnet said calmly. "You said you know a way we can get there. Besides I don't think that was her reason for taking the sword, there must be something else."  
  
"I have a hunch why she took it." Diamond said. "I know she's trying to do good Garnet, don't get me wrong. But I won't excuse the fact that what she did was totally and utterly crazy. She put too much at risk when it wasn't necessary - that is what infuriates me!"  
  
"So you're thinking that there is a different motive that we don't know of why she took your sword." Sardonyx said. "What could that be?"  
  
"I'm going to find out. She's going to tell me everything when I'm beating her ass redder than hot coal - which is exactly how it will feel like!" With that Diamond turned around and the others follow him. They headed to the throne room. It was completely empty; everywhere on the planet was empty, gloomy and desolate. They were the only ones that didn't fall under the horrible spell Damien had cast over the planet. Behind the thrones was a hidden door that led into a dark room. At the center of the room was a glowing purple crystal that immediately grasps everyone's attention.  
  
"This will transport us to our destination." Diamond said.  
  
"How does it work?" Onyx asked.  
  
"When powered enough, the controller only has to think of the destination to be teleported - it'll take some time to reach the blue planet, Earth."  
  
"Where are we getting this power from, Diamond? I'm curious, how do you know all of this?"  
  
"I'm psychic, remember? I had read the king's mind. The power will be coming from my body since Amethyst took my sword. Now if all of you are ready, let's get going!"  
  
Everyone was stunned. Diamond couldn't possible use his power alone to energize such a massive crystal and for as long as day or more too? "But won't that be a bit much?" Roc finally asked.  
  
"You worry too much." Diamond said before he places his hand on the crystal. There was an immediate flash before they all disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After packing all of Nia's equipment in her jeep, they all headed into town. Ryo and Nia rode together in the jeep while the others were in the car. Upon entering the city, the buildings glowed with waves of color from the skylights. But the people of Tokyo are calm and going about their daily duties.  
  
"Everyone's taking this good - too good if you ask me!" Rowan said as he gestured to Kento in the front seat to switch the radio on.  
  
"And there you have it folks!" came the radio announcer loud over the speakers. "These skylights are totally normal and they only occur once every millennium. You should find yourselves fortunate to be seeing it in this warm Tokyo weather instead of the North Pole!"  
  
"That's right Ein!" said another announcer, "According to aerospace center's top scientists, these skylights are rare since they are caused by nitrogen gases over the Earth's atmosphere. It seems like we had a three rare big explosions of space gases last night on the Sun, which cause these skylights today. But it isn't harmful in anyway and these lights will disappear just as quick as they came!"  
  
Click. Sage reached over from the steering wheel and silently switched off the radio. "Like shit it is! I don't believe any of that crap!"  
  
Rowan thinks, "It may have been an explosion but not a natural one. Still we can't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Rowan is right; we need to get all clues and facts before we could conclude this little mystery." Cye said. "You think all of this could be related to your dream Sage?"  
  
"I don't know! I never had a vision like this - It's driving me nuts!" Just then his car phone rang. He answered it with a snap, "WHAT?"  
  
"You don't have to get snappy Sage." Ryo said on the other end of the phone. "Did you guys listen to the radio?"  
  
"Yeah, I shut it off in a snap when I heard that junk."  
  
"I've got that feeling Sage. Something is happening. I told Nia about your dream and she also believes this is connected."  
  
"Is that Ryo?" Kento asked on the side of Sage. "Put him on the speakers, man!"  
  
"Hold on a second, Ryo. I'm putting you on the speakers." Sage passed the phone to Kento who then quickly plugged it into the speakers.  
  
"Okay Ryo, you're on." Kento said.  
  
"Like I was telling Sage, I believe this is all connected but I'm wondering why we didn't get an earlier warning."  
  
"That puzzles me too, Ryo." Rowan said. "Tulpa's presence could be since days in advance but this is different."  
  
"No one said it was Tulpa yet." Cye interjected.  
  
"Then who else could it be?" Ryo asked.  
  
"The warrior in my dream was no ordinary warrior. He wasn't one of Tulpa's goons. So if we have a new ally, who says we don't have a new enemy?" Sage said.  
  
The air was quiet as everyone contemplated the truth to Sage's words. From that moment on his dream was realized as a message from someone with great significance. What was in stored for the future? They could only guess. The feeling of another demon invasion tingled there senses.  
  
"Let's stick close throughout this. Who knows what we're up against?" With that they hung up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sidewalks were crowded. No one paid any attention to a small band of young girls all at around the age of 19 walking amongst them. They looked the same as everyone else. No one knew that their hair color was natural. The vivid pink, purple, white, sandy yellow, sunset red - gold and the baby blue streak with white hair was real. Who would?  
  
"What do we do now Amethyst?" The white haired one asks the purple hair one.  
  
Amethyst looked at her with her amethyst eyes, the reason for her name and sighed. "We must wait for the warriors, I sense them coming, until then we must not make a seen to alert the dark creatures that surrounds us, Alex."  
  
"The dust I left in Nia's house will protect her. But I doubt she will stay there." The sunset red and gold haired one said, "Knowing the human's attitude, she must be running in circles scared out of her wits!"  
  
The two with the pink and the baby blue hair giggled. "Sapphire, you shouldn't talk so frankly about that one." said the one with the pink hair. "I sense she's tougher than she looks."  
  
"Jasper is right, Sapphire." The blue haired one said. "We should be more concerned with our lives."  
  
"Topaz speaks some truth." The sandy yellow haired one said, "I see some strong courage in that one, but usually knowledge and experience brings that about."  
  
"You are right Emerald" Amethyst said with such dread that everyone looked at her in all seriousness. "You all shouldn't have followed me. You could be killed."  
  
"That's Nonsense!" Alexandrite said. "From the day we started training we all knew the risk of death. Our mission was clear from then - there was no way I would let you do something like this on your own."  
  
"She's right." Jasper said; her beautiful round pink eyes flooded with tears. "Master Hushi would have wanted it this way. Besides, us coming before the boys is better - we even saved there lives in the process as well."  
  
"Diamond won't understand." Amethyst said sadly as she looked away.  
  
"Diamond this - Diamond that! You've been down ever since we came here. Does it really matter what Diamond think?" Sapphire snapped.  
  
Amethyst stared into Sapphire's deep light green and hazel eyes, her composure and attitude none moving after Sapphire's opinion. "Diamond is all that matters to me."  
  
With that the girls headed north to the middle of the city.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yulee was testing out his new skateboard his dad had brought earlier from the store. Carefree as he was, he happily skated down the walk way in midday Tokyo City. Around the corner he could hear loud whispers and voices as well as police sirens. Curious, he made a sharp left and proceeded through the crowd.  
  
After shoving and pushing through bodies for 15 minutes, Yulee finally makes his way to front of the crowd where a police ribbon blocked him from going further. And no wonder, the museum of Ancient Artifacts looked as if it was about to crumble.  
  
"Whoa!" was all Yulee could manage to say in his shocked state. But while staring at the crumbling mess, Yulee notice something moving. No wait, a whole swarm of camouflage creatures moving!  
  
"Why can't people see those?" Yulee thought frantically to himself. Just then he felt a warm glow in his chest. "The jewel of life!" he whispered to himself, "It must be the reason why I see these creatures!" He began to cautiously walk backwards, vanishing in the huge mass of people. "I can feel danger - are you trying to warn me jewel of life?"  
  
Just then Yulee turned around swiftly to dash away, but in his abrupt haste to leave the scene, Yulee collided into someone.  
  
"This isn't the place for kids you know!" said the jovial voice.  
  
"Sorry mister." Yulee manage to stumble out and then he realizes the masculine voice. Joy lighted his eyes as his head shot back and looked into Ryo's face. His smile reached from ear to ear as relief flooded his body. "Ryo!" he said to himself.  
  
Before Ryo could have even reacted, Yulee was already in his arms, tightly gripping his neck.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, little buddy." Ryo said as he hugged Yulee back.  
  
"Ryo!" Yulee pulled away from his embrace to look in his face again, "You got to do something! Monsters, there's lots of them!" Yulee began to babble.  
  
"Wait now, slow down." Ryo said, gently setting Yulee back on the ground. Ryo looked around at the large crowd of people gathered around them making the area tight and small. "This isn't the best place to talk. Follow me."  
  
With a nod, Yulee followed Ryo until they both pushed there way out of the crowd and unto a near by sidewalk. Ryo gave the area another look before turning his full attention to Yulee. With a pleasant smile he looked down at the trembling child.  
  
"Okay now Yulee," Ryo said as he got down on one knee, "tell me what happen, tell me from the beginning."  
  
Yulee took a long shallow breath before plunging right on in his story. By the time he was finished Cye and Rowan came strolling up the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Yulee!" Cye said with a warm smile beaming, "How you been? We missed you yesterday."  
  
"I hope you're keeping your grades up!" Rowan said mockingly before he noticed the anxious look on both Yulee and Ryo's faces. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It isn't safe to talk here." Ryo stated flatly as his eyes channeled the words of danger to Rowan and Cye.  
  
Instantly, Cye and Rowan straighten and began to look around as they formed a circle to protect Yulee.  
  
"Do you know which direction?" Cye asked tonelessly.  
  
"Look toward the museum." Ryo said as he nodded in the direction of the crowd. "They're some kind of creature-" Yulee had cut him off.  
  
"Ryo!" Yulee's faint whisper was hardly recognized. "They're coming!"


End file.
